floating_marketfandomcom-20200214-history
The Market
Event Focus The Market is the focal hub of activity in the world below. People and creatures from all over flock to the market to buy and sell. However this is not the only focus, for there will be a selection of other plots dependent upon the characters present. These may focus on a Great Hunt, the battle between the Friaries, Temporals and Upworlders finding their way home or on plots tied to the location of the Market itself. Events may be a one day or a multiple day market. The characters at the market represent the fantastic underbelly of Britain. They live on the outskirts and edges of society and reality, practically invisible to the residents of Britain Above. Costume and props can be modern day, old fashioned, anything that has fallen through the cracks into the grubby Britain Below. Trading There are two forms of trading at the Floating Market, for ease we shall describe these as IC and OOC, however both can be carried out without the players breaking character. IC trading is for items handed out by the plot or having been brought for sale for in character items and/or favours. This includes items, promissory notes and contracts and agreements. The referees will not set prices or market values of any such items, and it is a vital facet of the game for players to work this out between them. These prices should be expected to fluctuate between groups, players and even hour of the day; all deals will influence other deals. You may choose to bring and sell items and receive in character benefits for them, however a sale is a sale, and should you want OOC recompense for that item, you should make your fellow players aware. OOC trading is for items brought from a players home for sale for real life pound sterling. Items on a stall for OOC sale should be identified by being placed on one of the provided table cloths (The colour will be confirmed before the event). Prices should be referred to as pounds sterling/upworld cash. Think of this as an additional bring and buy aspect of the game. The Truce The Truce has been in place at each Floating Market since time immemorial. Everyone knows that to break the Truce will result in dire consequences. The Truce is nebulous, but rumour has it that somewhere there is a signed contract between the then leaders of the Clans. All that is known is that to take a life having sworn the Truce is considered taboo and that huge repercussions would be taken against the individual and their Clan. Swearing the Truce Once the Market opens, the Truce is sworn in a precise order, and The Clan who swears the Truce first changes at the start of each Market. No clan can swear the Truce before they are due to do so. All clans must swear the Truce during the hours of the Market, failure to do so will incur significant punishment. In order to swear the Truce, the clan must raise its flag at the centre of the Market. Any clan member can do so. Once the Truce is sworn, that clan agrees to the terms of the Floating Market. Primarily this is not to take a life unless in self defence, but contracts can be raised should someone wish to duel to the death, or conduct other dangerous endeavours. There are no exceptions for any members of that clan. It is worth noting that the terms of the Floating Market are different to the Laws of United Kingdom, and the Constabulary will still be on hand for any legal infractions prior and subsequent to the swearing of the Truce.